


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by SweetXscape



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: 1960s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daddy Kink, Frottage, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: Robert’s eyes flutter open, blinking away the sleep and briefly gazing up at the ceiling fan above him, before his eyes focus on the source of where that familiar voice had come from.“Good morning sunshine.”「in which Robert awakens in a bed not his own, naked and bewildered, and Paul is there to remind him why that is the case」
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be more content on these two and I am here to do my due diligence! Enjoy!

“Good morning sunshine.”

Robert’s eyes flutter open, blinking away the sleep and briefly gazing up at the ceiling fan above him, before his eyes focus on the source of where that familiar voice had come from.

He is momentarily bewildered at the sight of his colleague, standing across the room near the entryway of the bathroom, toweling off from what appeared to be a recent shower.

It takes Robert a brief moment to realize the fact that he wasn’t at home, in his bed, but a place he didn’t immediately recognize and he was naked, buried underneath the sheets of a queen sized bed he resided on.

As Paul moves around the room, a white towel wrapped around his waist, fetching a light for his cigarette, it was only then that the memories of the night before slowly came flooding back and it hit the young man like a ton of bricks.

It was the alcohol. It _had_ to be the alcohol and the LSD Paul had allowed him to experiment with.

The last thing he remembers is slouching on a sofa, high as a kite as Paul sat beside him, a beer bottle dangling from his hand, inquiring about his sex life, about whether or not he’d ever had his cock sucked by a man before.

Robert, in his naïve and addled brain, thought Paul was only yanking his chain just to see how he’d react.

But before he knew it, Paul was slithering away from the couch and sinking down onto his knees, nudging his body between his legs and already working to do away with his belt and jeans.

It was sort of a blur after that and the thing he remembers the most before blacking out is the scratchiness of Paul’s beard against his skin when he kissed him on the mouth with the taste of his cum on his tongue.

And then Paul’s tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, dragging him down a narrow hallway that leads to a bedroom and pushes him down onto a neat clean bed with squeaky springs and climbs on top of him.

Robert’s naked with Paul’s cock shoved up his ass and the rest is history.

“How’re feeling?” Paul asks with an amused smile as he lights the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“Like my head’s gone through a meat grinder.” Robert grumbles, wincing as he attempts to sit up, but it only makes the ache at the side of his head worse, so he lies back down with a grunt. “…Remind me to never do LSD ever again.”

“That bad, huh?” Paul chuckles as he tosses the lighter aside. “I thought you’d be able to handle it. Guess not.” Paul smirks, exhaling the tobacco from his nostrils, slowly ambling over to the bed and doing away with the towel wrapped around his waist and proceeding to climb onto the bed. “Well, at least we got one good thing out of it.”

“…W-What’s that?” Robert sputters, watching the way the other man’s erect cock swayed a bit as Paul crawled between his legs.

“Hot fucking amazing sex of course,” Paul chuckles.

Robert visibly shivers when he feels the other man’s erection brush against his hairy thigh as he now hovers above him in a tantalizing, domineering manner.

“Too bad I don’t remember much about it.” He chuckles, nervously.

“Mm, is that so? I guess I’ll have to be the one to refresh your memory.”

Before Robert gets the chance to respond, Paul is discarding his cigarette into the nearby ashtray situated on the nightstand near the bed and engulfing the younger man in a searing kiss, his beard tickling his skin as the older man presses his mouth onto his, snatching away the sheets covering his naked frame.

Robert visibly shivers when Paul lowers himself down onto him so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other, brushing their erections alongside each other.

Robert tries his best not to react, but he finds it difficult to suppress his moans and the pleasure he was beginning to feel as Paul began to move, grinding their cocks against each other.

The prickles of hair that covered the older man’s groin brushed against his navel as he bucked his hips into his, the length of his cock dragging across his, the tip of his cock brushing past the ultra-sensitive area between his balls.

“You like that Bobby?” Paul asks, pulling away from their intense kiss, breathlessly. “Huh?”

Robert groans, grasping at the older man’s forearms positioned on either side of his head, and all he could do was spread his legs further apart in response, eliciting a pleasant hum from Paul as he does so.

“A greedy thing you are,” Paul chuckles, slowing his movements so that the top of his cock drags across the underside of his, evoking a moan from the back of his throat. The older man leans down and trails open mouthed kisses alongside his jaw. “Like the way it feels Bobby? Tell me you love it and I won’t stop.”

“I love it,” Robert utters out, his voice shaky and breathless. A part of him couldn’t believe the words spilling out of his mouth faster than he could process them. “I love it Paul.”

The older man smirks and moves to pin his wrists down to the mattress.

“That’s what I thought,” Paul mutters before engulfing him in yet another impassioned kiss, resuming the movements of his hips, of their erections pressing against each other and moving together.

Robert whimpers and finds himself thrusting his hips up into Paul’s, causing a breathtaking sensation to occur and a pleasant quiver to rush up through his spine.

As Paul rocks his body flush against his, a sudden feeling of wetness on his belly and between his thighs almost startles him away from the kiss, but it was Paul that held him in place, swallowing his moans.

Paul grunts, eventually pulling away and finally, Robert could get a good look of what that sudden wet sensation was.

It was pre-cum leaking from his tip as well as Paul’s as their cocks thrusted against each other, providing lubrication to make their cocks wetter, smoother and effortless as they moved alongside each other, leaving him a breathless and moaning mess underneath the older man.

Paul grunts, finally releasing his wrists from being restrained and sits up, moving to straddle his hips and steady himself, before he quickens the speed of his hips, groaning deeply as their balls brush past one another in a teasing manner.

Robert whimpers as more clear fluid leaks from his cock as Paul moves his hips faster and swifter, a pressure building in his abdomen with every thrust of Paul’s cock against his, it builds and builds, until he paints his torso with his own syrupy fluid that leaves him breathless.

And Robert barely has time to recover before Paul is slithering down from atop of him and leaning down between his legs to gently take one of his balls in his mouth, lathering the sensitive flesh with saliva, evoking a whiny moan from Robert in response as Paul takes his time making sure they were nice and wet before focusing his attention on the throbbing wet flesh he’d had in his grasp.

Robert’s body began to writhe as Paul took him in one fell swoop, his mouth – warm and wet it was – wrapped around his length, not wasting any time to deep throat him.

“Paul,” Robert gasps out, craning his neck to peer down at the older man down between his thighs, bobbing his head and hallowing out his cheeks to take more of him inside his mouth, so that his tip inched its way down his throat, Paul’s nostrils flaring and pressing into the small hairs of his groin, groaning in satisfaction. “Paul, _ah_ –”

Paul’s only response was the wet, gargled sounds he made as he gorged on his cock like a starving man, one hand placed on his hip while the other teased his balls, dragging the pads of his fingers across the sensitive flesh.

Robert was coming full force in no time, barely having the chance to warn the other man of his impending orgasm, but, as far as he could tell, Paul didn’t seem to mind one bit as he eagerly swallowed and slurped up every last drop his cock had to offer.

Paul holds onto him for another few minutes, keeping his cock encased in the soft wet heat of his mouth, urging more of his seed out of his spent cock.

“Mm, Bobby boy, you taste so sweet.” Paul groans, popping off his cock with an erotic sound that causes shivers to rush through his spine in response. “…But I want more.”

Robert blinks and Paul is already inching in two of his fingers inside his hole, which immediately evokes a surprised gasp from him in response.

“So wet and expandable for me, I’m gonna fuck you so good Bobby, you’ll be crawling the walls for me.”

Robert cannot even formulate an articulate response, for he was too engulfed in the way the older man opens him up, spreading his long, thick fingers that move inside him in a scissoring motion that sets all of his sensitive nerves into overdrive.

Paul simply chuckles, wrapping one of his callused hands around his flaccid cock and slowly rousing the flesh between his legs awake yet again as he works him over simultaneously.

Robert briefly closes his eyes, feeling the sparse hairs of Paul’s beard brush against his thigh as he leans down to drag his hot wet tongue between his balls.

Paul continues pumping his cock until it rises to attention, bobbing against the palm of his hand.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Paul smiles knowingly as he adds a third finger, causing him to immediately push back against them in response. “Look at you, coming apart at the seams, unravelling by the second. You want daddy’s cock now, don’t you?”

Robert must’ve looked like he’d seen a ghost just by Paul’s boisterous, derisive laughter.

“Don’t give me that look Bobby; you didn’t seem to mind calling me that last night.”

Robert’s eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

“…I…I called you daddy?”

“Sure did,” Paul smirks, withdrawing his fingers, which evokes a small wince from him in response as Paul sits up, grasping hold of his own cock that still leaked with pre-cum and tugging at it a bit before guiding it between his cheeks. “I didn’t mind though, it was fucking hot. I don’t think I ever orgasm as hard as I did after you kept calling me that, over and over again in that pretty little squeaky voice you make when you’re close.”

“I don’t have a squeaky – _oh_.”

Robert’s eyes nearly cross when he feels the tip of Paul’s cock slide halfway inside him without any preamble. Paul leans forward, settling between his legs and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“…Okay?”

“Mmhm.” Robert hums, his breathing becoming uneven and slightly labored. “M’kay.”

Paul chuckles and drags his tongue down across his jaw and throat, biting down on the area between his neck and shoulder, before sliding all the way in and bottoming out completely.

Paul groans at the feeling of the immediate tight warmth encasing his cock. Robert feels pleasant tingles in his belly as the other man lifts his head up and damn near smothers him with a salacious kiss.

Robert moaned in his mouth, feeling Paul’s soft wet tongue slide past his own, yet again exploring the caverns of his mouth hungrily.

When Paul began to move, he found himself immediately clinging to the older man, spreading his thighs apart and hooking his ankles around Paul’s as he moaned.

One of Paul’s hands fell in his hair, tugging at the short strands, causing his head to tilt back a bit which allowed deeper access into his mouth that Paul took full advantage of with his tongue halfway down his throat, lapping at his own as he groaned into his mouth.

The strokes of Paul’s heavy, erect cock stretching him open were steady, even and without rush. Paul set a nice rhythmic pace that gave him just enough leeway to adjust to the feeling, especially without excess amounts of lubrication with the exception of their cum mixing with one another. The raw feeling because of it was teetering between painful and pleasurable, an extremely thin line that Paul had towed exceptionally well, all things considered.

Robert’s cock was trapped in between their bodies, already beginning to swell and leak again from the stimulation in his ass thanks to Paul’s rigid flesh opening him up in ways he never has been before.

When Paul finally breaks away from the kiss, a small string of saliva follows behind before detaching. Paul groans, eyes briefly closing before they lock with his yet again and all Robert could see was intense desire reflecting back at him and it only made the butterflies and the tingling sensation within his very core that much more surreal.

“Mm, you like that Bobby? Like the way Daddy fucks you, huh?”

When he doesn’t offer up an immediate answer, too engulfed with the feeling of Paul’s cock stuffed up his ass, the older man slips a hand between their bodies and roughly grasps hold of his tender cock, which evokes a loud whine from him in response.

“Answer me dammit. You love it, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Robert murmurs out, weakly.

“Yes what?”

Robert blinks and flushes, barely able to look Paul in his eyes as he gives him the answer he knew he was fishing for.

“…Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Paul grins, letting go of his aching cock and instead reaches for his left leg, lifting it up onto his shoulder and running a hand down his hairy legs and thigh tantalizingly. “Want me to go faster dear?”

Robert nods eagerly and Paul smirks, needing no further convincing before his pace switches, like a blink of an eye, going from a relaxed, easygoing pace to thrusting his cock in and out of his threshold with a vigor and swiftness that takes his breath away, his jaw to slackening and his eyes slightly misting over.

Paul was fucking him, repeatedly striking his prostate with every vigorous thrust, and it seemed the sounds he’d made only spurred his lover on as he thrust his hips with earnest, unabashed in the way he fucked him _so_ hard, so deeply that he nearly lifted Robert’s hips off the bed in the process, the brass headboard knocking against the wall in a violent way, an obscene slapping sound forming as Paul’s balls slapped against his own.

Paul’s short blunt nails dug into the skin of his flesh as he thrusts in all of his length with gritted teeth and a fire in his eyes as they gazed down at Robert like he was edible.

It was just as unsettling as it was arousing. Robert didn’t know whether to run away from the man or beg for more.

In the end, he settles on the latter.

“Fuck me Daddy,” he moans out, a part of him unable to believe those specific words had actually left his own mouth.

Paul grunted, reaching a hand down and grasping his cock in his hand that was now wet with pre-cum and began to pump his erect flesh with earnest.

Robert could already feel it, the pressure in his lower abdomen, the tightness in his balls, the tingles underneath his skin and the goosebumps that formed thereafter.

“Paul,” Robert groaned as the other man atop of him began trailing open mouthed kisses down his ankle, never ceasing the speed of his hips. “…Paul!”

Maybe it was the look in Paul’s eyes when they gazed down at him in a lustful, haughty yet domineering way, maybe it was the fact that this was even taking place and with Paul of all people, perhaps it was because it was indeed his first time (technically at least, he didn’t count the previous night since he’d practically blacked out), or maybe it was simply the thought of Paul’s cock hitting all of the right spots as he fucked him while simultaneously stroking his cock, thumb sliding over the slit several times as Paul teased him with his filthy and vulgar words that practically set him ablaze with animalistic lust.

Either way, Robert was coming in powerful spirts, cock pulsating between Paul’s fingers as he painted them both with his semen. Paul kept pumping his cock until more milky white fluid oozed from the tip.

Paul kept going, hips snapping against his, rocking into him almost violently until Robert could feel something warm and sticky fill his insides, so much of it, most of it drizzled down between his cheeks, coating his balls and sliding down his thighs.

Paul gasped and squeezed his cock, prompting even more cum to ooze from Robert’s cock.

It was quiet now, both struggling to get their labored breathing under control. Robert lets out a small gasp as Paul sets his leg back down onto the mattress and slowly withdrew from him and once again went down between his thighs and much to Robert’s surprise, cleaned up the mess of his own cum with his tongue.

Robert could’ve sworn he’d come again just at the sight of Paul’s pink tongue darting out and dragging across his naked skin, lapping up the creamy white fluid like it was ice cream, following the droplets and strings of cum from his own cock, further down between his balls where they’d once again were laved with excess amounts of attention with Paul’s saliva and down, down, down between his cheeks and thighs.

“Paul…” Robert moaned.

“Mmm…” Paul hums in delight. “Even better than the first time...”

Paul eventually crawls back up and collapses beside him, breathing heavily.

A serene silence overcomes them as they lie there in complete and utter stillness. Robert felt like he was on cloud nine, in a dream, high off something way better than the LSD.

Robert didn’t even hear the slight movement beside him as Paul reaches for his discarded cigarette pack and lighter, plucking one from the container and lighting the cigarette that hung from the side of his mouth with a precision and ease that could have only come from years of experience.

Paul exhales the cigarette smoke from his nostrils and turns to face him.

“...What?”

“That… was actually really nice.” Robert replies, timidly.

“You bet it was.” Paul smirks, taking another long drag from his cigarette. “Best sex I’ve had in a long fucking time.”

Robert continues to gaze at Paul, taking in his postcoital appearance, of his short wavy locks of brown hair that now stuck to his forehead from sweat that had accumulated due to their vigorous activities, the curl of Paul’s long lashes, the distinct ridge of his nose, the thickness of his beard...

Robert rolls onto his side and curls up to the other man, blinking up at him in a bashful manner.

“…Does this mean that we… that we’re–”

“Does it mean that you’ve got me wrapped around your finger now? Yes, it sure fucking does Bobby. It sure fucking does.”

Robert blushes while Paul rolls his eyes and chuckles, exhaling more of that tobacco that filled his lungs, creating a small foggy cloud to hover above their exhausted frames.

Yeah, it was safe to say that this was definitely _not_ going to be their last romp in the hay.

Not a chance in hell.


End file.
